La mémoire du sang
by Jessy21
Summary: Alors qu'Eric Northman se perd dans ses sombres pensées, allant jusqu'à en espérer la mort ultime, un vampire inconnu franchit les portes du Fangtasia et bouleverse le cours des choses. Des vérités enfouies sont dévoilées et redéfinissent les buts de l'ancien Viking d'une manière inattendue. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires! (post Saison 7)
1. Une fleure en Hiver

**Une fleure en Hiver**

Il était des soirs où être le multimillionnaire qui s'était enrichit pour avoir saisi l'occasion d'enrayer l'hépatite V avec le « New Blood », n'était source d'aucunes satisfactions personnelles pour Éric Northman. Ces derniers temps d'ailleurs, une étrange lassitude s'était insidieusement emparée de lui. Il avait le sentiment que l'existence perdait peu à peu de l'intérêt à ses yeux, se ternissait à mesure que les nuits se succédaient dans la taciturnité. Ce n'était pas que les choses se passaient mal avec Pamela, sa progéniture aimée et protégée, mais il fallait avouer que le fait de l'avoir libérée de son emprise des années plus tôt avait irrémédiablement changé leur relation.

Le blasement qui gouvernait son existence avec une insistance toujours plus grande lui paraissait plus difficile à porter chaque soir. Les nuits étaient trop longues, l'ennui de plus en plus assommant, le silence régnant sur son cœur inerte, morbide. Éric se posait des questions sur l'utilité de continuer, et, bien qu'il se sente aimé et choyé par Pamela, il lui arrivait dans ses moments les plus sombres d'espérer l'oubli éternel. Alors que tout allait pour le mieux et que cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi stable, il y avait dans ses fibres les plus reculées, un désir inavoué de mort ultime.

Assis sur son trône et régnant sans partage sur le Fangtasia, le bar vampire dont il était propriétaire et dans lesquels il lui arrivait de se réfugier pour tromper ses mornes pensées, Éric commençait à comprendre les choix de Godric d'en finir avec cette répétition insensée qui durait depuis trop longtemps. Il se sentait fatigué par son immuabilité. Quoiqu'il fasse, il ne changerait jamais, car cristallisé dans le linceul du temps. Bien évidemment, il gardait cela pour lui-même, ne souhaitant pas alerter Pam et la plonger dans un injuste état de détresse. De toute façon, elle était trop jeune pour comprendre les tenants et aboutissants de sa désolation personnelle.

Aussi observait-il silencieusement se dérouler devant lui, le film rébarbatif de la vie qui flirtait avec la mort. Dans son bar tendance, jeunes vampires et humains s'adonnaient à la séduction, espérant du vrai sang pour les uns et des sensations fortes pour les autres. Cela avait un arrière-goût de réchauffé pour le vampire millénaire qui veillait à ce qu'aucun débordement n'ait lieu, et c'était d'un œil saturé par la prévisibilité des situations qu'il se préoccupait vaguement de l'évolution de la soirée. Rien n'avait plus la possibilité d'éclairer son regard délavé, pas un des convives n'avait le pouvoir de l'intéresser plus de deux secondes. Ses yeux gorgés d'une monotonie voilée de ténèbres ne parvenaient plus à s'émouvoir se quoi que ce soit.

La nuit dernière, il avait cru qu'il pourrait trouver un maigre réconfort entre les cuisses d'une jeune femme, pâle reflet sans âme d'une fée métisse qu'il avait bien connue, mais rien n'avait changé. Le sang de la gourgandine n'avait pas le goût du soleil et sa banalité avait été plus source de déception que de plaisir. Il l'avait secoué avec force, s'était déchargé en elle pour ne ressentir plus que ce vide, encore. Elle avait semblé apprécier sa brutalité, mais pour Éric Northman, c'était des coups de reins dépourvus de passion, son corps s'était insensibilisé. Il avait eu envie de la tuer, mais avait rapidement abandonné cette sombre idée. De toute façon, cela l'aurait laissé tout autant insatisfait que cette partie de jambe en l'air complètement inutile.

Aujourd'hui, il ne se laisserait pas berner par ce type de désir désincarné, et la dévergondée avait beau être revenue pour tenter d'attirer son attention, il ne lui réservait plus que sa totale indifférence. N'avait-elle pas compris le message hier soir, alors qu'il l'avait laissé choir comme une vieille chaussette usée, sans même se retourner pour lui adresser un regard ou même quelques mots ? Était-elle plus idiote et insipide encore qu'elle ne l'avait laissé présager la veille ? Enfin, les pensées d'Éric se détournèrent du présent pour se poser sur le néant qui s'offrait à lui. Si la soirée était animée et l'affluence particulièrement bonne, tout cela ressemblait à une vaste fumisterie sans aucun sens.

Pamela apparut alors, faisant interruption dans ses mélancoliques songeries. Elle semblait de bonne humeur, mais il fallait la connaître depuis toujours pour s'en rendre compte. En effet, la femme affichait en permanence cette mine d'exaspération pédante qui était autant source d'attrait que de dissuasion. Si ces iris n'avaient pas subtilement pétillé, Eric n'aurait pu déterminer si sa progéniture venait lui faire part de ses désagréments ou le soutenir dans la régence de cette affaire qu'ils avaient montée ensemble. Elle fut tentée d'avoir envers lui un geste tendre, mais, ne le ressentant pas réceptif, elle se contint et s'abstint de faire montre en publique de la tendresse qu'elle éprouvait à son égard.

Égale à elle-même elle se montra aussi froide qu'élégante et prit place sur le siège en face du trône. Son mentor l'observait silencieusement et elle se sentit incapable de cerner ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Son visage neutre jetait le trouble sur les sensations qui l'animait et la femme comprit que le vampire millénaire ne souhaitait pas être décrypté. Elle ne se sentit pas à son aise de le voir aussi immobile qu'une statue de marbre et sa bonne humeur sembla s'effondrer comme la carcasse inerte d'une victime vidée de substance vitale. Il était rare qu'Éric n'ait aucun commentaire à lui formuler, qu'il n'ait rien d'autre à lui montrer qu'un détachement placide. Était-il enclin à des tourments dont elle ignorait tout ?

Elle allait s'apprêter à lui poser la question lorsqu'elle ressentit une sensation étrange prendre son corps en otage, une présence sourde et étrangement familière qui la détourna du Viking. Ses perceptions se brouillèrent et la musique d'ambiance parut s'estomper pour laisser place à cette curieuse impression qui se répandait en elle. Lorsqu'elle se focalisa de nouveau vers son créateur, elle vit une chose qui lui fendit l'âme, une chose qu'elle n'avait pu constater que rarement au court de ce dernier siècle. Des larmes vermeilles s'écoulaient lentement sur la peau de porcelaine du visage d'Éric. Ses yeux embués d'écarlate n'exprimaient rien de plus que la minute précédant les coulées de ce surprenant chagrin, mais visaient néanmoins la porte d'entrée du bar qu'un inconnu venait de franchir.

Surprise, Pamela observa la scène, ne sachant que penser de ce qu'elle pressentait dans l'étrangeté de la situation qui se dessinait timidement. C'était comme si tous les êtres qui avaient investi les lieux étaient subitement devenus des fantômes pour les laisser seulement eux trois, Éric, cet étranger qui venait de pénétrer les lieux et elle-même. Le temps s'était arrêté, et le clinquant éphèbe qui se présentait au fond de la salle fixait douloureusement Éric. Tous deux se connaissaient, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais de là à déclencher de rouges trainés de tristesses sur les pommettes de son bien-aimé créateur, il y avait de quoi s'interroger sur l'identité de ce personnage qu'elle découvrait. Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais entendu parler de lui ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler, de l'étudier succinctement à l'aide se son rapide sens de l'observation. Elle constata sa juvénilité, il devait avoir été créé alors qu'il avait dix-huit, dix-neuf ans tout au plus et au vu de sa stature, il semblait être ancien. Fin et élancé, il paraissait délicat dans son costume d'éternité et la longue chevelure d'ébène tombant sur ses épaules contribuait à amplifier cette sensation. Son faciès gracile était harmonieux et ses yeux d'un vert profond invitaient à la noyade. Son long nez n'était pas sans connoter une certaine noblesse tandis que sa bouche généreuse et rubiconde évoquait un sens féminin de la séduction.

Il était visiblement l'antithèse physionomique d'Éric, montrant des fragilités là où son Viking apparaissait fort et puissant. Pamela aurait voulu immédiatement le détester, mais quelque chose en son tréfonds l'en empêchait sans qu'elle ne puisse en saisir la raison. Tout dans ce vampire l'attirait, alors qu'elle aurait souhaité pouvoir le détruire simplement parce qu'il était responsable de ces ruisseaux carmin qui traçaient leur chemin de faiblesse sur les formes angulaires de la figure de son créateur. Celui-ci la prit de court en s'adressant à elle alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas.

— Pam, je vais aller dans le bureau et il va m'y suivre. Personne ne devra nous déranger… Est-ce clair pour toi ? Dit-il sur un ton grave et monocorde qui ne trahissait aucune émotion. Elle se montra interloquée, voulait ardemment protester, mais elle eut l'intuition qu'il était inutile de chercher à discuter le court que son vampire de père avait choisi de suivre. Lorsqu'elle se heurta à la dureté de son regard souligné de sang, elle ne put faire autrement que de hocher de la tête en signe d'accord, se trouvant bien incapable d'aller à l'encontre de ses décisions. Elle n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête vers l'étranger, qu'Éric était déjà partit dans leur cabinet de travail.

Elle emprunta une mine suspicieuse pour fixer cet inconnu avançant sans se presser dans la masse de corps qui se tortillait sur le rythme dansant d'une musique de fête. Tous ces sens étaient au maximum de leur acuité, comme si cela était suffisant pour percer l'énigme identitaire de cet être qui avait fait irruption dans leur vie. Elle se déplaça alors en un éclair pour le rejoindre et fut étonnée de constater son sourire charmeur. Elle s'en révulsa immédiatement et son attitude se teinta de provocation alors même qu'elle se sentait intimidée.

— Il vous attend, annonça-t-elle agressivement. Sachez toutefois que qui que vous soyez, il ne faudrait pas que vous ayez la bêtise de croire que vous pourrez nous abuser. Je n'apprécie pas le genre que vous vous donnez et veillerai personnellement à vous botter le derrière si vos intentions s'opposent à nos ambitions, finit-elle par le menacer froidement, se donnant les moyens de mentir son envie de le connaître. Pour seule réponse à cette intimidation sans envergure, son interlocuteur eut un regard perçant qui aurait déstabilisé n'importe qui, mais Pam puisa dans ses forces pour demeurer flegmatique. Pour quelle raison avait-elle la sensation que cet inconnu lui était familier tandis qu'elle était persuadée de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré ?

L'étranger la gratifia d'une œillade respectueuse suivie d'un hochement de tête gracieux, toutefois, il ne sembla pas le moins du monde impressionné par son attitude offensive. Il la laissa désarmée au centre de la piste de danse et continua sa progression, tranquillement. Il paraissait qu'il cherchait à se prémunir de l'entretien qui l'attendait, comme s'il n'était pas pressé d'être de nouveau confronté à Éric Northman. Mais alors, pourquoi était-il venu, quelles étaient ses intentions ? Appartenait-il à des filières secrètes de la hiérarchie de l'ordre vampirique ou venait-il pour régler une histoire personnelle qui était restée en suspens depuis trop longtemps ? Pamela ne le saurait pas aujourd'hui, son créateur l'avait évincé de cette histoire sans même lui avoir demandé son avis.

Dans le bureau où régnait une atmosphère austère, Éric essuyait son visage à l'aide d'un mouchoir dans lequel se précisaient les motifs de sa disgrâce. Si les larmes avaient cessé de venir souiller la trame du tissu, la lumière diaphane qu'irradiaient les néons de la petite pièce renforçait la mine misérable qui caractérisait présentement le Viking. Il préférait que Pam n'assiste pas à l'honteux spectacle de sa déconfiture, et, si la mémoire lui avait fait défaut pendant près de mille ans, les souvenirs qui s'étaient imposés à lui il y avait quelque minutes seulement, le ramenaient vers de terribles constats. Les résurgences du passé s'organisaient difficilement encore, mais cela contribuait néanmoins à le mettre face à l'existence vide de sens qu'il avait menée jusqu'alors.

Il mit un coup de poing rageur sur le plateau du secrétaire, brisant sa structure qui s'affaissa dans un imbroglio de fournitures venant lamentablement s'échouer au sol. L'attitude du vampire était empreinte d'une aigreur teintée de scrupules, chose qui ne ressemblait guère à ce qu'il avait expérimenté auparavant. Quand la porte fut entrouverte, l'agitation qui le gouvernait s'estompa intempestivement et Il eut un sursaut imperceptible. Sans pouvoir s'en expliquer les raisons, il se sentait honteux, un sentiment qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé depuis qu'il était vampire. Ses yeux prirent dès lors l'aspect de ceux d'un chien battu, prisonnier d'un malheur que seule une sensibilité blessée pouvait amener à ressentir. Lorsque la silhouette de l'individu qui avait déclenché cette situation se dessina dans l'entrée, il se figea, ressentant tout son être qui vibrait d'une impatience difficile à contenir.

— Est-ce que je peux entrer ? demanda révérencieusement l'éphèbe dans un idiome dont plus aucune âme qui vivait ne parlait encore. En entendant cet enchaînement de labiales venu d'une autre époque, Éric ne put s'empêcher de sourire timidement et opina du chef favorablement.

— Clos le passage derrière toi, demanda-t-il dans le même langage étrange, sorti d'outre-tombe. L'autre obtempéra immédiatement et s'avança précautionneusement, ne sachant s'il lui était possible de se montrer plus familier.

— Excuse-moi pour le désordre, je n'attendais pas de visite particulière ce soir, ajouta le Viking avec une mauvaise foi non feinte. Aucun commentaire ne vint faire échos à sa remarque et le vampire ne jugea plus alors nécessaire de retenir son ressentiment.

— Il existait certainement d'autres méthodes Ezéchiel, d'autres échappatoires… Comment as-tu pu croire que ce que tu entreprenais me sauvait alors que tu m'as privé de mon âme pendant tout ce temps ! Et te voilà, revenant comme une fleure trop précoce pour ma terre d'hiver, à m'imposer les souvenances d'une autre vie dont tu as scellé l'accès sans te poser de questions, il y a maintenant mille ans ! Je me souviens de tout désormais, de TOUT ! Hurla-t-il pour expulser le désarroi qu'il éprouvait en son for intérieur. Ezéchiel trembla de compassion et les larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses pommettes.

— Nous étions trop jeunes, trop vulnérables pour nous opposer frontalement à Godric, nous n'aurions pu échapper à son courroux et serions morts. Avais-je d'autres choix que celui de suivre la voie qu'il me préconisait ? demanda pathétiquement l'éphèbe alors que la peine continuait de tracer sa vérité sur le marbre de sa peau. J'ai fait ce que j'estimais être le plus approprié et le moins ravageur pour nous trois… Tu as pu expérimenter les obscurités de ta nature comme le désirait Godric et il a eu de son côté le temps de comprendre, pour enfin s'engager sur le chemin de l'illumination. Je ne crois pas avoir mal agi, au contraire, ajouta-t-il sans pour autant en être pleinement convaincu. Crois-tu qu'il m'a été aisé de survivre seul pendant tout ce temps ? s'enquit-il alors.

Éric se troubla, il n'avait pas encore eu la possibilité d'envisager tous les aspects que la situation passée avait impliqués pour chacun des protagonistes de cette histoire, seule parlait sa frustration, les récriminations qu'il était en mesure de formuler contre le cours des choses. Il recula d'un pas et offrit la vision de son dos tendu à son invité. Ressasser tout cela le perturbait plus qu'il n'aurait bien voulu l'admettre et il se demanda où pouvait bien être passée sa légendaire inclémence. Ezéchiel tenta de se rapprocher, mais le Viking fuyant vint se placer derrière les restes du bureau qu'il avait brisé un peu plus tôt. Il se retourna.

— Tu m'as laissé aveugle ! Toute mon existence se résume aux mécanismes d'une farce sans limites parce que tu m'as subtilisé ce qui lui donnait du sens. Tu m'as privé de la capacité de ressentir la vie et je devrais t'en être reconnaissant alors que je suis devenu une coquille vide, errant dans les temps sans autres possibilités que celle d'être un serviteur de la mort, impitoyable, cruel et n'ayant pour but que la destruction ! C'est plus que l'obscurité que Godric voulait que je connaisse à laquelle tu m'as condamné Ezéchiel, c'est l'enfer ! As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai …

— Si tu ressens cela, alors venge-toi et met un terme à mes nuits, le coupa le vampire au physique adolescent. Il était calme, mais visiblement abattu et sa résignation ressemblait au désespoir. Ces mots, prononcés dans un antique dialecte eurent l'effet d'un coup de semonce et Éric ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux, enclin à une souffrance nouvelle.

— C'est… C'est pour… C'est pour cela que tu es réapparu ce soir ? Afin que je te conduise vers le néant ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

— Non ! Mais si cela te soulage, je suis disposé à m'éteindre… répondit sans sourcilier l'éphèbe. J'accepte ce que tu me réserves, les sentences que tu me destines, car je n'ai jamais désiré autre chose que ta pérennité, renchérit-il non sans peine. Cela sembla suffire à déstabiliser Éric. Il s'adoucit malgré lui et montra finalement une facette de sa personnalité que peu d'êtres avaient eu la chance d'observer.

— C'est mon amertume qui me pousse à présumer le faux Ezéchiel, je ne souhaite pas ta mort, au contraire. Mais, pour te faire de nouveau confiance, je vais devoir reprendre mes droits sur toi, tu comprends ? fit-il comme s'il répugnait à cela, mais qu'il n'avait pas le choix. L'éphèbe hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation, il était résolu à accepter le sort que le viking avait décidé pour lui. L'ancien guerrier nordique se redressa et prit une attitude solennelle avant de commencer à imposer ses volontés avec l'autorité qui était sienne.

— Je t'ordonne de ne plus jamais tenter de manipuler ma mémoire. Sache qu'à moins que la mort ultime ne me fauche inopinément, je ne te libérerais jamais de ma domination sur ton sang. Tu m'appartiens pour l'éternité et quoique tu décides, tu ne pourras faire que ce que j'approuverais que tu fasses, annonça-t-il, comme s'il renouvelait des vœux anciens. Il fixa gravement son invité et attendit de percevoir en lui l'incidence de ces paroles, cherchant dans ses attitudes une marque d'assentiment.

Ezéchiel paraissait soulagé, il avait attendu ces mots durant des siècles sans même espérer pouvoir les entendre avant de disparaître. Son visage larmoyant reflétait une affection que le temps n'avait fait que renforcer et à cette vision, Éric n'éprouva plus qu'un apaisement grandissant. Son corps entier se détendit sous l'effet d'une vague de chaleur inattendue et il se laissa aller à son envie première. Dans un brusque déplacement, il vint se saisir du corps de l'adolescent et le plaqua contre la porte pour ensuite l'emprisonner dans ses bras. Il baisa alors ses lèvres fougueusement, redécouvrant ce contact charnel qui lui avait manqué sans même qu'il ne puisse le soupçonner.


	2. Emmuré dans l'inexprimable

**Emmuré dans l'inexprimable **

— Je les ai trouvés nus comme des vers, enlacés dans le cercueil d'Éric, dans Son cercueil ! Même moi, son unique progéniture, je n'ai jamais eut ce privilège ! Cracha Pamela avec un dégoût qui reflétait maigrement la réalité de ce qu'elle pensait. Sa voix résonna dans les sous-sols caverneux du Fangtasia et un gémissement craintif se fit entendre, accompagné d'un bruit métallique de maillons s'entrechoquant. La femme vampire paraissait plus excédée encore qu'à l'accoutumée.

— Qui est cette putain de trainée, cette salle fiotte surgie d'on ne sait où ? Comment se fait-il qu'Éric se soit ramolli à ce point en voyant ce petit merdeux de vampire ramener sa face de suceur moisi ? Il n'avait aucune classe et portait des guenilles contrefaites, c'est insensé… Et qui ramassera les pots cassés ? Je te le donne en mille, la bonne vieille maquerelle sans cœur… ajouta-t-elle, laissant une pointe de détresse percer sa voix d'habitude si distante. Pamela n'était pas du genre à se lamenter, mais il fallait avouer que cette vision qu'elle avait eue au lever l'avait profondément affecté. Vêtue d'une robe de soirée rose pailletée offrant un décollé appréciable sur lequel serpentaient ses longs cheveux blonds, elle était assise sur la dernière marche qui menait à la sombre cave.

— Cela répond au moins à l'une de mes questions, ce vampire démodé venait régler une histoire personnelle, même si je n'imaginais pas que cela pouvait être si « intime ». Pam soupira son nauséeux mécontentement. Tout cela est si absurde. Éric et l'amour c'est aussi pathétique que Sookie Stakhousse, mais avec un garçon, c'est tout bonnement, je ne sais pas, de la magie noire ou une mauvaise blague du genre, c'est impossible…

— Je… Je connais ça, les… les hommes ont toujours honte de leurs penchants. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une passade ? Fit la petite voix timide et fragile d'une femme, alors que le son d'une chaîne se faisait de nouveau entendre. Pamela haussa un sourcil, son visage prenant une forme pédante qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle traversa la pièce en une fraction de seconde et se retrouva à la hauteur de la prisonnière qui ne put s'empêcher de frémir de peur. Les mains entravées et accrochées par une attache fixée au plafond, la captive était debout, dans une piteuse posture. Elle eut un regard soumis qui appelait à la clémence, ce qui eut l'avantage de faire sourire Pam.

— Sarah Newlin, déclama-t-elle avec répugnance, t'ai-je laissé sous-entendre que ton avis d'écervelée m'intéressait ? Tu n'as qu'une seule utilité et c'est l'unique raison pour laquelle nous te gardons en vie, te nourrissons et nous occupons de ton sort depuis des années. Sache que nous te traitons du mieux que nous le pouvons étant donné les actions que tu as menées contre notre race. Alors, garde tes « peut-être que », avant que je ne sois saisi par l'envie irrépressible de t'arracher la langue pour te la greffer dans l'immonde trou qui te sert de vagin.

Des sanglots retenus retentirent timidement dans la pièce, semblant apaiser la femme vampire, qui, comme si elle écoutait un disque de relaxation, ferma les yeux et se mit à respirer profondément. Puis, lorsque la détenue se fut enfin calmée, Pamela se retourna et observa l'apparence misérable de sa prisonnière. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres charnues et elle décida de se rapprocher du corps fébrile de la pauvrette. Elle murmura alors à son oreille.

— Il me faut t'avouer que je te garde aussi parce que tu es une véritable thérapie antistresse, pour moi. J'apprécie réellement passer mes nerfs en ta compagnie, constater à quel point tu peux être servile et miséreuse. Les mots de Pam étaient des aiguilles glacées qui venaient triturer sa victime, déclenchaient en elle des soubresauts de crainte qui s'exprimait au travers de primaires onomatopées, impossibles à contenir malgré tous ses efforts. La prédatrice continua de parler tout en marchant avec grâce autour de sa proie à l'allure miteuse.

— Vois-tu, quand je prends acte de ta condition, je me sens ragaillardie et lorsque tu me donnes envie de te torturer comme maintenant, cela me procure un bien-être salvateur. Savoir que tu ne seras libérée que lorsque ton corps outragé par les ans s'éteindra dans la lassitude et que je serais là, toujours aussi chic et en pleine forme pour t'observer crever, m'offre un sentiment de joie dont tu ne peux imaginer l'ampleur, dit-elle avec désaffection. Pam se délectait des insanités qu'elle était capable d'improviser pour faire souffrir la femme et se réjouissait davantage de ses réactions, de plus en plus fangeuses. D'ailleurs, il lui sembla entendre l'écoulement d'une perte de contrôle aux relents d'urine.

— Dommage que je n'en ai plus la capacité, mais j'aurais particulièrement apprécié pouvoir pisser sur ton cadavre famélique et rabougrit, souiller et humilier plus encore ta dépouille nue avant de m'en débarrasser dans une poubelle publique, ajouta Pamela, inspirée par les réflexes de peur de sa victime. Sarah Newlin se mit à pleurer sa détresse et le sourire de sa tortionnaire s'étira dans le vice avant de retomber promptement. Éric observait la scène avec une sévérité qu'elle ne lui avait pas vue depuis ses premiers pas de chasseresse des enfers. Une sourde colère s'empara alors d'elle.

— Quoi ! Tu désapprouves ? Cria-t-elle pour couvrir les gémissements de son souffre-douleur. Tu ne me demandes pas mon avis pour faire selon tes désirs ! Et de toute façon, conformément à tes décisions, je n'ai plus besoin de ton assentiment, cela ne te concerne plus Éric ! À ce propos, j'imagine que tu ne m'expliqueras pas ce que faisait cette raclure dans ton cercueil ! le fustigea-t-elle avec véhémence. La prisonnière sanglota plus fort, exaspérant imprévisiblement Pamela qui sortit les crocs avant de se saisir avec force de sa tignasse, tandis que le Viking contemplait passivement le déroulement de la situation, attendait patiemment que sa comparse se tranquillise.

— C'est après moi que tu en as Pamela, alors arrête de persécuter cette pauvre fille. Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle est l'antidote qui fait fonctionner notre production de « New Blood » à plein régime ? Il nous faut la préserver avec un minimum de soin, ne crois-tu pas ? La voix du vampire était étrangement posée, et ses attitudes reflétaient une sérénité déconcertante. Pamela en resta pantoise et rengaina ses dents instinctivement. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle détendit sa prise sur Sarah Newlin qui montrait des yeux révulsés dans la terreur.

— Je comprends ta colère, et je suis d'accords avec toi, tu as le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour bafouer plus que nécessaire notre poule aux œufs d'or, ajouta Éric tout en s'asseyant sur la marche de l'escalier que Pam avait occupé quelques minutes auparavant. Il semblait si paisible, en parfait décalage avec la constance de son caractère qui ne souffrait habituellement aucune opposition. Sa progéniture se perturba, elle détestait sentir que les choses lui échappaient et surtout, elle ne comprenait pas les raisons d'un changement aussi radical chez l'être qui lui avait tout enseigné. Elle le fusilla du regard avant de revenir vers lui, comme si elle cherchait à s'assurer qu'elle avait bien face à elle, l'impitoyable et cruel Éric Northman.

— À quoi tu joues Éric ? As-tu oublié que cette poufiasse que tu défends est l'instigatrice d'une extinction de masse qui a commencé par la mort de ta sœur ? le questionna-t-elle sur un ton de reproche, tout en montrant du doigt la responsable. Le Viking se retrancha dans une posture marmoréenne et puisa dans ses ressources, ce qui lui permettrait de ne pas succomber à un fol accès de rage. Pam fit comme si elle ne constatait pas le subtil changement qui s'opérait chez son créateur, elle le trouvait encore trop mesuré et décida de continuer.

— As-tu perdu de vu qu'il m'a fallu redoubler de persuasion pour t'empêcher de la mettre en bouillie ? Et tu viens maintenant me faire la leçon alors que tu es passé à deux doigts de la mort ultime grâce à la belle invention de cette garce surfaite ! vociféra-t-elle sans retenue aucune. Éric plaça ses mains dans une posture de prière et ferma les yeux avant de répondre.

— Cette pauvre diablesse n'a pas fini de payer pour ses crimes Pam, mais évite de me provoquer pour légitimer tes actes et surtout, garde-toi d'évoquer Nora à tord et à travers, dit-il avec une lenteur qui transpirait le meurtre. Les liens fraternels vampiriques impliquent une connexion dont tu ne soupçonnes pas encore la force. Pourtant, tu as déjà du commencé à en ressentir les effets hier soir, argumenta-t-il sans plus d'ambages. Son regard était froid, mais la femme vampire pouvait y lire un indicible chagrin. Elle resta néanmoins bouche bée, sous le choc des révélations que son mentor avait sous-entendues stoïquement.

— Ne me fixe pas ainsi, ajouta-t-il pour se défendre, je l'ai ignoré jusqu'à ce que ton frère ne me revienne et déverrouille la prison de ma mémoire la nuit dernière. Je ne t'ai pas mentit et croyais sincèrement que tu étais ma première descendante lorsque je t'ai gratifié du don obscur, mes souvenirs de lui étaient emmurés dans l'inexprimable, se justifia l'ancien guerrier. Il avait répondu à une accusation informulée mais latente et faisait montre d'un inconfortable sentiment de malaise. Pam n'en revenait pas, elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à cela. Dans son esprit ses pensées se répercutaient dans un embrouillamini d'incohérences. Elle avait l'impression d'être passée sous une douche froide, d'avoir atterri dans un monde parallèle dans lequel elle ne reconnaissait plus rien. Elle se raccrocha à la présence d'Éric pour ne pas être tentée de fuir la situation et vint s'assoir à ses côtés sans même savoir ce qui l'y poussait.

— Godric m'a ordonné de créer Ezéchiel alors que j'avais à peine un an. Tous trois avons vécu ensemble, parcourant le monde pendant près de dix années et puis, plus rien, c'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Jusqu'à hier soir. Enfin, il t'expliquera ça bien mieux que moi. Il t'attend d'ailleurs dans le bureau et j'espère sincèrement que tu seras suffisamment curieuse pour l'y rejoindre, car je n'ai jamais été doué pour raconter les histoires.

Le Viking avait tellement changé en si peu de temps et le ton de sa voix était empreint d'une douceur que Pam ne lui connaissait pas. Se pouvait-il que la réminiscence de dix années d'absence ait le pouvoir de transformer un être à ce point, de balayer plus de neuf-cents autres années en un coup de cuillère à pot ? Par quels procédés l'amnésie d'Éric avait-elle été forcée et comment se faisait-il qu'il semblât prendre la chose avec autant de philosophie ? Pam passa une main fébrile dans la masse de ses cheveux ondulés, en prise avec un dilemme assez flou, qui s'imposait à son corps sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'éviter. Elle souhaitait vraiment rencontrer cet Ezéchiel qui avait semblait-il, le pouvoir de clarifier les choses. Mais, en son tréfonds, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver une haine grandissante à son égard.

Ce vampire arrivait comme un cheveu sur la soupe dans leur bulle et il avait attendu qu'ils soient dans une réussite financière des plus attrayantes pour décider de se faire reconnaitre. Était-ce une simple coïncidence où les prémices d'une grossière stratégie de dépouillement ? Pam avait toujours eu un esprit plus pragmatique que celui de son géniteur et s'il n'avait pas songé à cette possibilité, elle en suivrait le cheminement malgré tout. Il lui fallait cependant s'avouer à elle-même qu'Éric n'avait pas tort, elle avait ressenti quelque chose de particulier envers l'éphèbe. Lorsqu'il avait débarqué au Fangtasia, elle avait expérimenté des sensations inconnues jusqu'alors, une impression familière qui n'avait pas disparu depuis. Il lui fallait connaître la vérité et après un court silence elle reprit la parole.

— Je sais que tu n'aurais pas pu me dissimuler son existence autant de temps sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, alors je te crois. Pourtant, je trouve cette situation tellement invraisemblable… Je vais donc aller à l'étage et discuter avec lui, comme tu me le préconises, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que nous devenions des super copines lui et moi. Je ne peux pas avoir confiance en un vampire qui a si mauvais goût vestimentaire et mon instinct ne me trompe que rarement sur ce point, dit-elle tout en se levant pour commencer à monter les escaliers. Un maigre sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Éric qui parut bientôt perplexe, et une forme d'embarras s'inscrivit ensuite sur son faciès mélancolique.

— Si pour toi l'habit fait le moine ma chère enfant, il se pourrait que tu découvres que c'est en ta capacité à aimer que tu n'as pas foi, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, alors que Pamela franchissait la porte qui la mènerait vers son « frère ».

Il resta quelques instants dans le silence de ses pensées avant de regarder en direction de Sarah Newlin qui s'agitait dans l'obscurité ambiante. Il se leva pour aller à sa rencontre et l'étudia gravement, comme si la voir attachée lui posait un problème alors que c'était lui qui avait imaginé les conditions de sa détention. Elle était dans un piètre état et Éric décida de la détacher. Il ne lui fallut qu'une milliseconde pour le faire et l'humaine émit un cri de surprise alors qu'elle faillit s'écrouler au sol. Il la retint et la força à rester debout devant lui, l'ausculta brièvement et constata la crasse sur son corps, sa miteuse apparence. Elle était secouée de tremblements et il ne parut pas s'en formaliser.

— C'est ta dernière nuit ici. Il y a un jet d'eau au fond à droite, essaie de te rendre présentable, lui dit-il sans pour autant faire preuve d'une quelconque affabilité envers elle. La femme allait s'apprêter à répondre quelque chose, mais il l'a pris de court et posa son index sur sa bouche.

— Il est préférable que tu ne dises rien, cela risquerait de me faire changer d'avis. Il lui indiqua du regard l'endroit où il lui avait demandé de se décrasser et l'observa s'y précipiter maladroitement. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit couler l'eau et les gémissements issus des désagréables sensations du froid sur la peau de sa prisonnière qu'il décida de se détourner d'elle. Il fouilla alors dans la poche droite de son pantalon et se saisit de son téléphone portable.

— Elle sera prête dans une quinzaine de minutes. Je me chargerais de récolter son sang et manipuler sa mémoire, vous en ferez ensuite ce que vous voulez. J'espère pour vous que vous avez la somme convenue auquel cas, je me ferais un malin plaisir de détruire vos espoirs, dit-il sans une once de sentiment.

Puis il raccrocha.


	3. Les liens du sang

**Les liens du sang**

Pamela s'arrêta devant la porte de bureau qu'elle et Éric occupaient en temps normal pour régler les détails administratifs et autres histoires tout aussi ennuyeuses, parfois saugrenues. Elle se rappela qu'elle avait vécu beaucoup de choses entre ses quatre murs, mais ce soir, elle était réticente à l'idée de s'y rendre, ne sachant comment elle devait se comporter. À mesure qu'elle s'était rapprochée de la pièce, elle avait senti la présence familière prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur dans ces entrailles et cela la rendait quelque peu nerveuse. Alors, c'était cela qu'avait voulu lui exprimer son Viking, elle était connectée à son « frère » d'une façon irréversible. Était-il aussi anxieux qu'elle à l'idée de cette entrevue spéciale ?

Elle inspira profondément et ouvrit la porte pour découvrir ledit Ezéchiel assis en tailleur au centre de la pièce où les débris du bureau avaient été déblayés. Ses cheveux noirs étaient aussi raides qu'un rideau placé devant son visage et lorsqu'il releva la tête vers elle, elle découvrit la finesse de ses traits délicats. Elle se sentit chavirer un instant avant de se rappeler qu'elle désirait le détester. Il y avait pourtant chez lui des grâces féminines qui ne la laissaient pas insensible, mais elle ne lui en aurait fait part pour rien au monde. Elle se contenta d'enfiler son habituel costume d'antipathie pour s'adresser au vampire qui la scrutait intensément.

— Je ne suis là que parce qu'Éric m'a convaincu de t'écouter, mais ne crois pas que je viens vers toi en amie, dit-elle avant de refermer la porte et prendre place dans l'un des sièges qui étaient disposés anarchiquement dans la salle. Le garçon lui réserva un sourire angélique qui lui remémora les attitudes de Godric. Un respect intuitif s'insinua en elle à cette vision et elle se força à briser les frontières que cela lui imposait sans qu'elle ne l'ait elle-même décidé les contours. Il était aussi âgé que son géniteur, il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'omette, quand bien même il lui serait aisé de bafouer n'importe quelle forme d'autorité, fût-elle l'expression d'une expérience de l'existence qui la dépassait complètement.

— Alors, nous ressentons tous deux la même chose, lui rétorqua-t-il d'une voix suave et pleinement maîtrisée. Depuis que tu es venue au monde de la nuit, je n'ai cessé de te pressentir, j'étais cependant loin d'imaginer que cela s'amplifierait à ce point avec la proximité. Tu l'as sens aussi n'est-ce pas, cette autre sensibilité qui prend part en toi ? questionna-t-il alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Suspicieuse, Pamela fit un signe affirmatif de la tête avant de croiser les jambes pour prendre une attitude des plus séduisantes. Elle ne le faisait pas exprès, il lui était naturel d'être simplement et parfaitement elle.

— Et c'est censé signifier quelque chose ? l'interrogea-t-elle insolemment, se retenant de sourires de son propre comportement. Elle ne se heurta à aucune mauvaise réaction et fût surprise de ne pas réussir à déclencher en lui, l'instinct fier et violent du vampire qui sommeillait en son for intérieur. Il resta calme et se contenta de sourire à nouveau. Elle s'efforça alors de ne pas écouter cette bouffée de tendresse qui prenait vit en son sein et qui réchauffait ces membres d'une manière inattendue.

— Cela signifie que nous sommes connectés sur le même canal. Je suis en mesure de saisir ce qui t'anime et si je me focalise suffisamment, je peux en faire l'expérience. Par exemple, j'expérimente ce qui te bouleverse à l'instant même, le combat que tu mènes contre toi pour te donner la force de me haïr alors que tout te pousse au contraire. Je pressens la joie qui s'empare de toi quand tu me provoques pour mieux me jauger, ta jalousie et ta frustration, ton envie de me connaître et ton besoin de me détruire pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

Le monologue de son frère médusa complètement Pam, elle avait l'impression que l'intimité de son cœur avait été violée. Il exprimait des choses qui n'appartenaient qu'à elle et ce constat l'immergea dans un sentiment de panique qui lui commanda de déguerpir au plus vite. Elle bondit sur ses talons aiguilles et s'apprêta à s'enfuir de la pièce aussi vite que ses pouvoirs de créature surnaturelle le lui permettraient. Pourtant, quelque chose la figeait sur place, l'empêchait de partir d'ici. Elle ferma les yeux pour calmer l'alarme qui retentissait dans ses membres et reprit place dans le siège qu'elle venait de quitter, s'enlisant dans un apaisement aussi subit que surprenant. Elle fixa alors l'androgyne avec des yeux inquisiteurs, se questionnant sur ce qu'il venait de se produire. Avait-il lu en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ? Était-ce lui qui était intervenu dans ses sensations pour lui prodiguer ce reflet intérieur de soulagement ?

— Ce lien qui nous unit est plus profond que ce que nous vivons actuellement, et nous n'avons pas le choix de l'accepter n'est-ce pas ? demanda Pamela alors qu'elle était certaine de pouvoir le comprendre toute seule. Il hocha de la tête.

— Ce n'est pas quelque chose de nouveau, ça a toujours été présent, sauf que lorsque nous sommes physiquement proches, les effets sont plus intenses. Si je me rapproche davantage de toi, je crois que je pourrai saisir plus clairement tes pensées et si je te touche, peut-être alors que des bribes de ton vécu s'imposeront dans ma mémoire, comme si elles m'appartenaient. C'est en tout cas ce que je pressens, finit-il par révéler alors que Pam, perplexe et songeuse, se laissait aller dans son siège. Ezéchiel la sentit de plus en plus réceptive à sa présence, elle commençait à s'y habituer et lorsqu'elle se fixa sur lui, il sut qu'elle s'était résignée à tester les allégations qu'il venait de faire.

— Tu ne vas pas me raconter ton histoire, tu vas me la faire vivre, commanda-t-elle avec une once de malice au coin de sa bouche généreuse. L'adolescent face à elle parut se retrancher dans la réserve, et la sensation qu'elle eut dans son bas ventre confirma ses observations.

— C'est l'idée, j'espère que cela sera possible, mais j'ignore comment m'y prendre pour tout te révéler dans le bon ordre. C'est aussi nouveau pour moi que cela peut l'être pour toi… ajouta-t-il avec une craquante sobriété. Elle se leva pour prendre une chaise abandonnée dans l'un des coins de la carrée et quand elle passa près de lui, une voix féminine s'exprima dans son esprit : _… et l'on verra s'il est sincère, s'il n'est pas simplement venu pour nous spolier…_ Il secoua la tête, comme si ce geste naïf lui permettait de se débarrasser des pensées résiduelles de Pam tandis qu'elle l'invitait à se lever pour s'assoir en face d'elle. Il s'exécuta sans réfléchir et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole.

— Tu vas me donner tes mains et te concentrer sur tes souvenirs, peut-être que se sera suffisant pour une première approche, dit-elle tandis que ses pensées atteignaient Ezéchiel. _On dirait un bout de choux prit au dépourvu... Espérons que sa mémoire est moins kitch que sa manière de se vêtir, ça craint total. Les cheveux longs ça lui va bien, mais le reste est entièrement à revoir... J'ai rarement vu un mauvais goût plus prononcé chez un vampire. _

— Ce n'est pas un jeu, Pamela, c'est difficile pour moi, lui signifia-t-il en espérant qu'elle comprenait bien. Il faut que tu sois réceptive et pas seulement rivée sur des futilités concernant ma façon de m'habiller. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui ne te plait pas dans mon accoutrement, c'est tendance non ? demanda-t-il comme s'il cherchait à se justifier. Elle lui sourit sournoisement.

— C'était tendance dans les années soixante-dix « frangin », aujourd'hui c'est tout bonnement désuet. Enfin, nous aurons certainement l'occasion d'en discuter plus tard, je croyais que je devais me concentrer sur des choses moins légères… essaie d'en faire autant de ton côté, ce serait bien non ? Le ton de sa voix se voila de mesquinerie, mais le garçon ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il ferma les yeux, fit le vide dans ses pensées et attendit que la femme s'empare de ses mains. La sensation étrangement glacée qui le prit soudainement n'était que le prélude à une percée plus profonde dans les arcanes de leur passé.

Pamela se sentit basculer dans une autre perception, c'était comme si ses sens se coupaient un à un de la réalité et s'effondraient dans un néant sans fond. Puis, une myriade d'images, de sons, de ressentie s'imposèrent à elle en un instant, une tempête de sensations plus effrayantes que grisantes et elle fut tenter de rompre le contact sous l'emprise d'une indicible crainte. Ezéchiel l'en empêcha et resserra sa prise autour des mains de sa sœur. D'anciennes pensées exprimées dans des langues gutturales, des mots s'imprégnant dans l'éphémère, des odeurs qui s'enchaînaient dans l'indistinct, voilà tout ce qui s'inscrivait en Pamela, noyant son esprit dans les affres d'un commencement qui tardait à venir. Puis soudain, plus rien, le silence et le noir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente revenir sur terre dans le corps d'un autre.

_La nuit venait de tomber et Éric s'éveilla, ressentant les tiédeurs de la terre dans laquelle il s'était enfoui au petit matin afin d'éviter les brûlures du soleil sur son épiderme délicat d'enfant de la nuit. Il lui fallut puiser dans ses énergies pour trouver la force de s'extirper du sol et il fut surpris de découvrir que Godric l'attendait, un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres délicates. Il se dépoussiéra et remit en place ses jambières, les pans de sa tunique faite de peaux de bêtes._

— _Je l'ai retrouvé, Éric, j'ai retrouvé Ilina, j'en suis maintenant convaincu, annonça-t-il avec une ferveur nouvelle aux accents d'ivresse. J'ai rêvé d'elle hier, nous nous rapprochons de son village cela ne fait aucun doute._

_Les pensées du Viking étaient encore embrumées par les vapeurs d'un sommeil sans rêves et il ne se sentait pas vraiment apte à apprécier la nouvelle. Ilina était une obsession qui durait depuis des mois pour son créateur et il fallait bien qu'il s'avoue son incompréhension de la situation. Ils avaient traversé un océan, courut des heures durant sur les eaux aussi noires qu'agitées de l'Atlantique, pour rallier un continent sauvage où les hommes pratiquaient des rites tribaux dont il ignorait tout. La créatrice de Godric, morte depuis des années, était censée s'y trouver et Éric ne comprenait pas comment une Déesse ayant traversé le voile de la mort ultime pouvait se trouver quelque part ailleurs. _

_En même temps, il était venu à la nuit quelques mois auparavant et ignorait encore tout de cette nouvelle perception du monde que Godric avait décidé de partager avec lui, un prince viking agonisant sur un champ de bataille. Si le Dieu qui lui avait transmis le « don obscur » disait qu'Ilina était ici, cela devait surement être vrai. Sous les rayons de la pleine lune qui s'éveillait paisiblement, Éric observa la nature sauvage qui s'épandait à perte de vue. La jeune silhouette de son maître se découpait tendrement dans la clarté de cette nuit d'été et il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un indicible sentiment d'admiration. Le gratifierait-il encore de ses douces caresses et de ses baisers lorsqu'ils auraient enfin retrouvé Ilina ?_

— _C'est pour cette nuit Éric, les étoiles et la Lune nous sont favorables, déclama le créateur d'une voix dans laquelle transperçait une indéfinissable joie. Le vampire à la stature de guerrier nordique ne sut plus s'il devait vraiment s'en enthousiasmer. Une crainte mêlée d'appréhension s'insinua sans ses veines et il se contenta d'un « hum » pour toute réponse. Godric s'en perturba et vint caresser sa joue._

— _Tu n'as rien à craindre mon enfant, tu es l'expression de mon sang, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, fit-il avec une assurance qui fut source de réconfort pour Éric. Il ferma les yeux et laissa la sensation se répandre de son être. Il n'était plus surpris par la capacité de son seigneur à suivre le cheminement de ses doutes, il en appréciait même la qualité désormais, car il n'avait pas besoin d'exprimer grand-chose pour se sentir compris._

— _M'apprendras-tu à lire les signes dans le ciel, me montreras-tu Godric ? demanda-t-il alors, enclin à une humeur plus curieuse. Le jeune homme lui sourit avant de lever la tête vers la couverture étoilée qui s'étirait au dessus d'eux._

— _C'est Ilina qui m'a initié à cet art délicat, peut-être qu'elle acceptera de t'y former quand elle nous aura rejoints. Nous sommes les créatures de la nuit, elle n'a guère de secrets pour nous, car nous avons l'éternité pour les percer. Les sombres mystères qui la définissent nous appartiennent, n'ait crainte, tu apprendras à en déchiffrer les énigmes. En attendant, il nous faut chasser, prendre des forces pour cette entrevue avec la destinée qui nous ouvre ses bras. Suis-moi ! Cria-t-il tout en partant à une vitesse qu'aucun animal vivant ne pouvait espérer développer. _

_Éric le talonna et ils chassèrent ensemble, partagèrent l'âcre sang d'un ours majestueux. Godric avait enseigné à son apprenti que la survie ne dépendait pas exclusivement du sang des hommes et depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur ces terres nouvelles, ils avaient évité de se nourrir des rares humains qui y vivaient. Le jeune Dieu avait expliqué que c'était le seul moyen de passer inaperçus et que compte tenu de leurs intentions, il ne fallait pas que les sauvages itinérants décident de lever leurs campements auquel cas, ils retrouveraient moins rapidement la trace d'Ilina. Aussi s'étaient-ils habitués à s'abreuver du sang des animaux sauvages qui peuplaient cette étrange contrée._

_Une fois leur repas terminé, ils suivirent l'intuition de Godric et traversèrent une grande forêt qui débouchait sur une vallée dans laquelle serpentait un fleuve agité. Un campement était installé aux abords du cours d'eau et des sons festifs leur parvenaient. L'impatience de son adolescent de Dieu était presque palpable et Éric se sentit contaminé par cette effervescence en provenance du val qui foisonnait de vies. Il passa une main tendre sur l'épaule de son maître, espérant qu'il lui communiquerait ainsi sa soif de découverte. Il voyait des humains, et cela réveillait son appétit d'une manière inattendue, comme si les litres de sang qu'ils avaient extirpés à l'ours n'avaient pas suffi à lui transmettre la sensation de satiété._

— _Je vais m'y rendre seul, débusquer Ilina et nous reviendront vers toi. Tapis-toi dans les ombres des ramures et attends-m'y silencieusement. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais de retour rapidement. Fais ce que je te dis, commanda-t-il avec ce ton impérieux auquel le Viking ne pouvait que se plier. Sa frustration était évidente, mais Godric avait usé de cet étrange pouvoir de suggestion sur lui et il ne pouvait qu'obéir, malgré toutes les envies de transgression qui l'animaient._

_Il observa donc Godric disparaître avec cette vitesse qui arrivait encore à le surprendre, même après en avoir lui aussi fait l'expérience. Son regard était rivé vers les humains, mais il était contraint de rester à la lisière de la forêt, allongé sur le ventre pour voir passer des silhouettes dansantes à la clarté des feux de joie qui scintillaient un peu partout dans le campement. Ses pensées étaient avec le Dieu qui lui avait redonné vie, et il revisitait malgré lui les souvenirs de sa transformation. Il appréhendait quelque peu la suite des événements et n'était pas rassuré à l'idée de devoir partager l'amour de son maître avec quelqu'un d'autre._

_Depuis qu'il était devenu l'un des messagers de la mort, il n'avait eu que Godric comme repère, et il ressentait envers lui un ineffable sentiment d'adoration. C'était plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait éprouvé en tant qu'homme, et il s'y référait avec une confiance inconditionnelle. Son Dieu au corps d'adolescent était le seul être qui l'avait considéré à ce point et ce qui les liait semblait plus puissant que la mort elle-même. Il se sentait incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, mais ce soir, il était sujet à la peur singulière de n'être plus aussi important dans les yeux de cet être magnifique qui l'avait transformé en ange des ténèbres._

_Un bruit sourd dans les fourrés le fit sortir de ses songeries et l'alerta. Sa tête se tourna immédiatement vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son et il put enfin discerner deux silhouettes qui semblaient lutter l'une contre l'autre. Éric se déplaça furtivement, se préparant à devoir agir à tout moment lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait en fait de son mentor qui revenait avec ladite Ilina. Toutefois, celle-ci ne paraissait pas coopérative, ce qui l'interloqua grandement. Il décida de cesser de se dissimuler dans les ombres ambiantes et vint retrouver Godric qui avait bâillonné l'autre personne et entravé ses quatre membres à l'aide de lanières de tissus._

— _Il est plus retors que je ne l'avais imaginé, sourit son Dieu après l'avoir obligé son prisonnier à s'assoir dans l'herbe humide. Le Viking ne comprenait pas, son maître devait revenir avec une Déesse de la nuit et au lieu de cela, il avait pris en otage un adolescent qui vivait dans cette tribu de sauvages. La confusion devait certainement se lire sur son faciès, car Godric vint vers lui tout en se justifiant._

— _Ne t'y trompe pas, il s'agit bien d'Ilina, mais elle a changé et est devenue cet humain qui n'a plus aucun souvenir de son existence passé. J'imagine que cela reviendra après sa transformation, dit-il en mettant une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule de son disciple. Nous allons devoir trouver un endroit où nous pourrons faire cela en toute tranquillité et j'aimerais que tu m'assistes dans cette tache. Éric acquiesça malgré toutes les difficultés qu'il avait à saisir le sens de cette situation. Comment ce garçon qu'il avait ramené pouvait être Ilina, comment ? Godric allait donner à la nuit un autre enfant des ténèbres, faire de ce sauvage qui gigotait et pleurait son désarroi, un nouveau Dieu avec lequel il allait devoir partager l'amour et l'attention de son Créateur._

_En son tréfonds tout n'était que jalousie et refus, mais l'ancien prince barbare fit tout ce que lui demandait son Seigneur. Il transporta le corps fiévreux et tremblant de son futur frère, le posa délicatement au pied d'un arbre millénaire trônant dans une clairière, creusa un lit dans la terre à main nue, tandis que son maître s'occupait de préparer sa future victime. Lorsque Éric eut fini il s'assit près du confortable trou qu'il avait fait et observa se dérouler les prémices de la procédure avec une contrariété qui lui était difficile de dissimuler._

_Godric buvait le sang du sauvage et sa progéniture ressentit de nouveau la faim, mais ne fût pourtant pas invité à venir partager le repas. Une nouvelle sensation de mécontentement mêlée de colère prit part en lui et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas exprimer son insatisfaction. La sauvage fut bientôt suffisamment affaiblie et le Créateur s'arrêta à temps pour empêcher l'imminence de sa mort. Il retira le bâillon et les entraves dont il avait usé pour ligoter le jeune humain et celui-ci, groggy, montra des difficultés à ne pas se laisser tomber. Godric commanda silencieusement à Éric de venir soutenir le corps agonisant du sauvage et celui-ci s'exécuta. L'humain sentait la peur à plein nez et le Viking dut faire un considérable effort pour s'empêcher d'être tenté de l'achever._

_Il se concentra pour cela sur l'immuable jeunesse de son Dieu et le regarda entailler son poignet à l'aide de ses propres crocs, comme hypnotisé par le liquide vermeille qui s'écoula des plaies qu'il s'était lui-même infligé. Il contempla les gouttes qui s'échouaient maladroitement sur les lèvres de l'humain, réveillant en lui cette soif qu'il n'étancherait jamais vraiment. Éric passa une langue tentatrice sur ses lèvres, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'il avait instinctivement sorti ses canines. Il était envieux de son futur frère qui pouvait boire à la source du pouvoir et se gorgeait, enfiévré, des merveilles que recelait ce sang magique dont son être se repaissait dans la semi-conscience de l'agonie._

_Pourtant, il se passa quelque chose d'inhabituel, le sauvage commença à convulser et Éric n'arrivait pas à le calmer. Il jeta un regard alarmé vers son maître dont la figure était figée dans l'incompréhension. Il allongea le corps du sauvage à même le sol et celui-ci commença à régurgiter tout le sang qu'il venait d'ingurgiter. Il vomissait, comme si son corps refusait le don obscur, rejetait avec force de devenir un agent des ténèbres. Le Viking se leva, enclin à une crainte à laquelle il n'était pas préparé et se retourna vers Godric qui semblait dans un état de trouble intense. Quand le sauvage eut fini de débagouler, il se mit difficilement assit et jeta un regard accusateur au Créateur._

—_Pourquoi m'as-tu fait cela Godric… pourquoi m'as-tu sorti de l'ignorance pour me priver de ma rédemption ? demanda l'éphèbe avant de partir dans une quinte de toux. Maintenant, je vais m'éteindre et je n'aurais pas eu l'occasion de mourir de ma belle mort, dit-il faiblement avant de s'écrouler au sol. Le jeune Dieu pleurait des larmes de sang et le Viking était complètement perdu. Son esprit était un chaos infernal ou rien ne parvenait à s'organiser. Quand Godric lui intima l'ordre de donner son sang au sauvage mourant, il agit tel un zombi sans volonté, se contentant de suivre le courant de cette impérieuse autorité à laquelle il ne pouvait se soustraire._

_Il entailla son poignet et laissa son sang couler dans la bouche de l'humain qui se raccrocha par réflexe à son bras, aspira tout ce qu'il pouvait. Son esprit devint brumeux et il se sentit chanceler, comme si le sommeil s'imposait à lui et qu'il ne pouvait lutter contre. Ce fut Godric qui stoppa l'échange de sang et ramena Éric à la réalité. Celui-ci contempla alors la scène, ne sachant plus vraiment ce qu'il regardait. Le sauvage inerte paraissait endormi lorsque soudain, il ouvrit les yeux et se releva instantanément. Godric se détourna de lui et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le Viking, c'était de la haine qui s'y reflétait, instillant dans l'âme du guerrier nordique, une tristesse sans limites…_

Pemela se libéra des mains d'Ezéchiel, et retrouva le présent, en proie à une indécision nouvelle. L'adolescent face à elle la fixait gravement et elle ne put s'empêcher de le questionner, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien compris.

— C'était la nuit de ta naissance ? l'interrogea-t-elle fébrilement, encline à une émotivité qui contrastait de façon tranchante avec son caractère indolent. Le vampire acquiesça silencieusement.


	4. Les métamorphoses de l'âme

**Les métamorphoses de l'âme**

Sarah Newlin, pleura une nouvelle fois quand Éric l'obligea à s'assoir sur une minable chaise, sans même attendre qu'elle ait fini de se sécher convenablement. Si elle se sentait un peu plus propre qu'auparavant, il ne lui avait donné, ni savon pour se laver, ni nouveaux vêtements pour s'habiller. Elle avait dû éponger maladroitement les gouttes glacées qui perlaient sur son corps frissonnant, à l'aide d'un chiffon souillé placé sur une rampe à ses côtés. Elle s'était sentie mal à l'idée de renfiler ses guenilles, mais n'avait pourtant pas eu d'autres choix. Le vampire était alors revenu s'emparer d'elle pour l'immobiliser sur un siège moisi et lui attacher les bras dans le dos avec cette rapidité propre à l'engeance surnaturelle qu'elle avait ardemment souhaité annihiler. Il ne prit aucun soin d'elle, de ses membres douloureux et sorti de la pièce avec une célérité dérangeante.

La femme n'eut pas le temps d'envisager les intentions du propriétaire des lieux ou de s'abîmer dans une nouvelle salve de sanglots, que le vampire était déjà de retour, une mallette médicale à la main. Il lui écarta les jambes violemment, comme pour l'humilier davantage et installa le dispositif de ponction du sang dans son artère fémorale, insensible à ses futiles jérémiades. Il attendit patiemment que la poche de sang fût remplie et en installa une autre vide à la place, veillant à ce que le processus se passe normalement. Lorsqu'il fit un nouveau changement de poche, les lamentations de la femme augmentèrent d'un cran, déclenchant en lui une pointe d'agacement à laquelle il répondit immédiatement.

Il apparut derrière elle, la força au silence d'une main oppressive, faisant peser la menace d'une mort imminente sur sa gorge affolée. Elle se calma instantanément, pressentant la fin arrivée dans les méandres sensations d'une irréfrénable tétanie de sauvegarde. Rien ne se passa pourtant, elle pouvait encore respirer. Alors que sa face livide paraissait délavée par la peur et les larmes, elle destina au vampire un regard empli d'une gratitude qui se révélait aussi grotesque que déplacée. Il ne la considéra même pas, agissant avec elle comme si elle avait pris l'insignifiance d'un animal d'abattoir. Il la lâcha et elle se remit à pleurnicher dans le silence, son corps s'affaissant dans une subite acceptation. Éric revint à la place qu'il occupait l'instant d'avant comme si rien ne s'était produit et retira rapidement le dispositif de ponction pour le ranger promptement.

Il partit alors avec la mallette pour la mettre en sureté et moins d'une seconde plus tard, revint faire face à Sarah Newlin qui ne put s'empêcher de sursauter violemment. Éric s'accroupit face à elle, mettant un genou au sol avec une grâce féline et agrippa la nuque de la pauvrette pour la forcer à le regarder. Elle n'eut pas la possibilité de se débattre ou de sangloter qu'elle était déjà sous l'emprise de ces prunelles profondes qui apaisaient son esprit pour mieux s'y introduire. C'était comme le rassérénement qui venait après l'amour, lorsque l'orgasme avait fini de purger le corps dans un oubli de soi purificateur. La femme s'abandonna totalement à cette sensation d'absence baignée de plénitude qui l'envahissait, confiant sa vie à cette voix qui résonnait divinement en elle.

— Tout ce que tu étais avant n'existe plus, tu t'appelles désormais Cindy Malory, une orpheline du Montana qui est venue ici en autostop pour trouver du travail. Je t'ai déniché dans la rue et viens de te recueillir avec la promesse d'une aide. Ton passé est troublé par la drogue et la prostitution, mais tu souhaites sincèrement t'en sortir et pour cela, tu as parfaitement confiance en mes bonnes intentions. Tu penses que je suis ton dernier espoir, dit-il d'une voix pleine de contrôle.

Il implantait en même temps qu'il lui parlait, dans les replis de sont esprit vidangé d'informations, les impressions d'une vie fictive. Éric remplaçait le vide qu'il avait fait dans la mémoire de l'humaine, par des images qu'il avait glanées ça et là, dans les films ou autres productions falsifier de son imagination, imposant à cette âme, les brumeuses chroniques qui seraient désormais siennes, réécrivant sa vie à grand renfort d'impressions plausibles. Quand il eut fini ce labeur qui n'avait volé en réalité qu'une toute petite fraction de son temps, il reprit la parole avec douceur.

— Maintenant, tu vas fermer les yeux et t'endormir lentement. Quand je claquerais des doigts, tu te réveilleras.

Sarah Newlin eut les paupières qui papillotèrent vaguement et s'endormit, les dernières bribes de sa propre conscience s'éteignant dans l'oubli. Le Viking en profita pour la détacher et l'emmener dans la salle principale du Fangtasia, fermé aujourd'hui pour raisons personnelles. Il déposa la jeune femme inconsciente dans l'un des nombreux canapés rouges du bar et s'installa dans un fauteuil en face pour être présent lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Il tendit l'oreille, tournant la tête en direction du petit couloir qui donnait accès au bureau. Seul le son de deux respirations accordées sur un rythme somnolent lui parvint et il sut alors que le frère et la sœur s'échangeaient des souvenirs comme seuls pouvaient le faire des vampires. Il se sentit soulagé à l'idée que Pam allait tout comprendre, qu'elle arrêterait de le voir comme un vampire dénué de vécu.

Pourtant, il était également anxieux à cette idée et ressentait un étrange trouble, partagé entre apaisement et inquiétude. Était-ce son inexorabilité à laquelle sa fille se raccrochait avec tant de poigne, était-ce cela la raison de l'admiration qu'elle lui vouait? Pourquoi détestait-elle voir dans son comportement, des résidus d'humanité ? En définitive, n'aimait-elle de lui que cette coquille vide et insensible qu'il était devenu au fil des siècles ? Le retour d'Ezéchiel et de sa nature sensible changeait tout, mais l'accepterait-elle ? Il le saurait bientôt, même s'il craignait la réponse à ces questions.

Beaucoup de choses dépendaient de cette silencieuse entrevue qui se jouait dans la pièce attenante du bar et il se mit à espérer qu'Ezéquiel serait suffisamment raffiné pour parvenir à convaincre sa sœur. Il était assez habile pour lui laisser sincèrement sous-entendre qu'elle dominait la situation et ainsi l'amener vers des constats qu'elle n'aurait jamais faits toute seule. Mais cela serait-il suffisant, parviendrait-elle à saisir l'importance de la quête dans laquelle Éric allait se lancer corps et âme, l'accompagnerait-elle sur cette nouvelle route dont la naissance même de son frère avait tracé les premiers sillons ?

Il se détourna de ses questions qui n'avaient pas lieues d'être et le perturbaient plus que de raison. Les actuels plans d'Éric demandaient que son investissement personnel soit focalisé sur des idées plus terre-à-terre. Il lui fallait se concentrer sur le présent et s'occuper de l'affaire qu'il avait mise en route. D'ailleurs, la femme était toujours inconsciente, et, comme pour fuir ses doutes, le vampire décida qu'il était temps de jouer la comédie. Il dut se résigner à l'idée que Sarah Newlin était morte, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se montre monstrueux avec Cindy, malgré tous les ressentiments que lui causait la seule vision de sa plastique.

Quand il fut certain qu'il y parviendrait sans difficulté, il claqua des doigts. L'orpheline toxicomane qui avait vu le jour dans la cave du Fangtasia commença à ouvrir les yeux, comme si elle sortait d'un mauvais trip. Elle était visiblement désorientée de se retrouver dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Malgré son engourdissement et l'impression qu'un train lui était passé dessus, elle ne put s'empêcher de se redresser violemment. Toutefois, à la vue du vampire, elle se calma immédiatement.

— Cindy, vous vous êtes assoupie, vous vous sentez mieux ? lui demanda-t-il avec une sollicitude des plus appréciables. Elle hocha de la tête et malgré la mine déconfite qu'elle affichait, se montra plutôt sereine. Les stigmates de ses années de détentions pouvaient se lire sur son corps, mais il aurait pu aisément passer pour ceux d'une vie d'errances et d'infortunes dans les inquiétantes rues d'une grande ville américaine. En outre, elle ne conservait aucun traumatisme des sévices et autres tortures qu'elle avait pu subir dans les sous-sols de cet endroit et cela lui permit de sourire timidement à celui qui était censé être son sauveur.

— Vous êtes tellement bon avec moi, Monsieur… Monsieur..., dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, s'agaçant de ne pas réussir à se souvenir du prénom de son bienfaiteur.

— Éric Northman, l'aida-t-il, empruntant un ton aussi enjôleur que prévenant. Elle se mise à pleurer et l'homme s'assit à ses côtés, prit ses épaules dans une attitude cajoleuse et rassura la vagabonde de sa présence. Elle ne savait pas si elle méritait tant de gentillesse de la part de cet inconnu, mais elle pouvait néanmoins se rendre compte que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle avait cessé d'appeler de ses vœux, la venue d'un ange gardien capable de la sortir de sa tourmente personnelle. L'assistance qu'on lui prêtait, la considération qu'on lui accordait ce soir, laissait entendre que l'espoir existait encore. Dans ce monde, aussi injuste soit-il, demeuraient des êtres faits de bonté.

— Merci du fond du cœur, merci Monsieur Northman, reprit-elle, quelque peu embarrassé. Avec toutes ces saloperies que j'ai prises, j'ai les neurones bousillés, j'aurais dû me rappeler de votre nom, désolé. Je ne me souviens même pas comment j'ai atterri ici, ajouta-t-elle n'essayant pas de se le remémorer pour autant. Éric lui fit un sourire compassionnel qui indiquait que ce n'était pas grave.

— J'ai fait appel à mon médecin personnel, il va venir incessamment sous peu et vous emmener dans son cabinet pour constater votre état de santé. Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas venir avec vous, mon planning est assez serré, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'occupera de vous et vous aidera à vous réinsérer progressivement. N'ayez crainte, tout va bien se passer, il s'agit de quelqu'un de confiance, ajouta Éric gardant, cette posture faite d'amabilité, tout en restant assez vigilant pour analyser le comportement de cette pauvre créature qu'il avait reprogrammée sans l'once d'un scrupule. Il put alors constater que son intervention dans la psyché de l'humaine était parfaite. Elle s'était complètement métamorphosée et adoptait sa nouvelle condition comme si elle avait réellement vécu les dérives d'une vie de débauches issues de malchances successives.

Si la femme fut touchée par les délicates précautions d'Éric à son égard, elle ne s'en montra pas moins perturbée. Elle ne souhaitait pas que quelqu'un d'autre la prenne en charge et l'intervention d'un médecin ne lui disait rien qui vaille, même si cela pouvait représenter une source d'approvisionnement en stupéfiants légaux. Après toutes ses années de galère et d'infernales expériences dans des rues malfamées, elle se sentait pour la première fois depuis longtemps, en sécurité. L'homme blond en était la source et avec lui, sa promesse que tout allait s'arranger pour elle. Cela signifiait forcément qu'il serait là pour veiller à son bien-être, non ? Elle allait protester, lui demander de rester avec elle, le supplier de demeurer son ange gardien, mais les mots restèrent prisonniers de sa gorge. Le vampire sentit qu'elle était désappointée et décida de se justifier.

— J'aurais voulu pouvoir vous consacrer plus de temps Cindy, vraiment, mais je suis un homme d'affaires très pris et je dois mettre de l'ordre dans ma propre existence. Un être qui m'est cher et a vécu trop loin de moi m'est revenu. Je souhaite sincèrement réapprendre à le connaître, faire pleinement partie de sa vie. Je vais donc m'absenter pour une durée indéterminée, fit-il avec une envie d'exprimer d'honnêtes raisons. Il se décontenança, car tout ça n'était qu'une vaste mise en scène destinée à le débarrasser du fardeau qu'était devenue Sarah Newlin au fil du temps, et il lui faisait pourtant part de ses véritables sentiments. Cela eut néanmoins l'avantage de le rendre plus humain encore et la femme, bien que frustrée, se montra compréhensive

— Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, ce que vous faites est déjà bien assez. J'espère que vous trouverez le bonheur auprès de cette personne, car vous êtes un homme bon monsieur Northman. C'est si rare de nos jours et je sais de quoi je parle, j'en ai croisé des tordus en tout genre, ajouta-t-elle, ignorante de l'ironie que pouvait refléter ces mots pour le vampire. Soudain, une sonnette retenti, les amenant tous deux à diriger leur attention en direction de la porte d'entrée du Fangtasia.

— Ça doit être le Docteur Andrews, l'ami dont je vous ai parlé. Vous verrez, il est professionnel et désintéressé, je pense qu'il vous plaira, fit-il avec une moue assurée. Éric se leva et d'un pas gracieux, s'apprêta à aller ouvrir tandis que son interlocutrice observait son dos.

Cela ne manqua pas de susciter chez la femme, des pensées orientées sur des aspects certainement plus plaisants que le vieil ami croulant du très sexy Éric, homme de cœur qui dandinait son parfait derrière, avec une classe attirante. Elle ne se ferait pas prier pour une partie de jambe en l'air avec cet Apollon au charme dévastateur, pour lui, se serait gratuité et plaisirs démodés. Pourtant, quand son regard dériva malencontreusement sur son reflet déformé par les rondeurs lustrées de l'une des tables du bar, ses timides fantasmes volèrent en fumée. Sa face était miséreuse, périmée, détruite pas la drogue, qui pourrait bien vouloir d'elle sinon des mâles tout aussi pitoyables ?

Ses pensées s'enfuirent vers de sombres cheminements et elle n'entendit pas l'échange qui eut lieu entre les hommes à l'entrée, se concentrant sur les déboires de sa vie qui ne ressemblait à rien. Quand Éric jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers elle, il fut satisfait de la voir plonger dans ses affres plutôt que de s'intéresser au nouvel arrivant. En effet, devant la porte, le Viking accueillait le scientifique qui devait extraire l'antidote de l'hépatite V des veines de Cindy Malory et servir d'intermédiaire entre le patron de la firme « New Blood » et celui d'un puissant consortium pharmaceutique.

— Posez l'attaché-case sur le seuil, j'espère que le compte y est, articula Éric sur un ton monocorde qui venait soutenir une attitude des plus menaçantes. Son vis-à-vis était un homme replet à l'allure pataude, qui paraissait encore plus fébrile qu'un rat furetant sous la pluie. Il exécuta immédiatement les instructions du vampire, se voulant parfaitement transparent dans ses intentions.

— C'est bien, maintenant écoutez-moi attentivement. Toutes les dispositions ont été prises pour falsifier son identité et mon avocat vous fera parvenir les justificatifs dont vous aurez besoin pour la suite. Vous avez tout intérêt à suivre votre rôle et gardez vous bien des fausses notes, sans quoi je me verrais obligé de mettre mes menaces à exécution. Est-ce clair monsieur Andrews ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix polaire. L'autre dodelina de la tête en signe de soumission et le vampire s'empara de la mallette avant de laisser entrer son complice.


End file.
